Pool Party Pleasure
by RinneganNumber5
Summary: Naruto has some fun at Kiba's pool party. A lot of fun... Lemon, yaoi, OneShot.


**Pool Party Pleasure**

**Summary: **Naruto and Kiba have some fun at the pool... Oneshot, lemon, yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **You guys should know by now that no one owns anything on this site.

If anyone is below the age of 18, I suggest you turn back. Things are gonna get hot an wild!

* * *

"Here I come!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" Sakura screamed and punched the blonde hard across the face, sending him flying into the wall of Kiba's house. "We already told you no cannonballs Naruto!"

"B-But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts!" She cried, folding her arms over her white bikini. The two were making a scene at one of Kiba Inuzuka's regular summer pool parties. All eyes were on the two members of team 7, as Naruto pealed himself off the wall and finally gave in to the pink haired girl's request.

"Fine, I'll just get in like a normal person." Naruto moaned.

"No normal person would ever come to a pool party in a costume like that!" Ino yelled from the water. Like Sakura, she too wore a matching white bikini.

The Uzumaki looked down at his choice of swimsuit. It was a tight, black swimming costume, the kind competitive swimmers wore. If he had to guess the name, Speedos maybe? Anyways, he wasn't embarrassed by them, in fact, he felt pretty hot. His muscular frame was on full display, along with his strong legs and generous bubble butt. He couldn't help it if the blonde kunoichi felt threatened by his body; he was drop dead irresistible!

"You want me to lose them Ino?" Naruto dared.

"No!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison, flailing their arms at the mere thought of seeing the blonde naked.

A laughing figure walked over and patted the Uzumaki on the shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto, she said the same thing about my swim suit." Kiba laughed.

Ino may have been right about Kiba's fashion choice. The Inuzuka wore a pair of purple swimming briefs that clung to his tanned skin like a second layer. Naruto licked his lips as he scanned his best friend up and down. Starting from his carved legs, moving up to his chiselled six pack and ending with his bulging pecs. Kiba was like a crazy-hot-sex-god! But the most definite feature of all was the dog-nin's huge bulge. He wasn't even hard, yet his swim suit was straining to keep a big member from being released. Naruto gulped down all his lust and returned to the conversation.

"I think she's just jealous of us Kiba. We probably intimidate her in such revealing outfits." Naruto joked.

Kiba started cracking up. "We should show up in bikinis next time. At least they won't be so revealing!"

The two laughed their heads off before another punch from Sakura sent them flying into the wall. The other people at the party, namely Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Hinata, watched idly from the pool, content with not becoming involved in any way.

"You guys are so troublesome. Why don't you just get in the pool and enjoy yourselves?" Shikamaru called lazily from where he was floating.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy ourselves now, okay?" Choji added.

Naruto and Kiba didn't argue. They had been best friends for a long time and understood each other in a way that only they could. Without arguing, the two (and Sakura) happily returned to the pool to enjoy the rest of the day. Ino got some music playing and soon everyone was dancing around and having a good time. At about 4 o'clock, things began to cool down, so a lot of the guests started getting dressed to leave.

"You sure you guys wanna leave so early?" Kiba asked, standing by the front gate to the pool area. "Mom and sis won't be back for the whole weekend, so you can stick around if you want?"

The two boys politely shook their heads. "We'd love to stay, but our parents are having dinner together tonight so Choji and I have to attend." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru's mom is cooking, so I can't miss out on any of the food for even a minute!" Choji added hungrily.

Kiba looked a bit despondent. "Okay, hope you guys have a nice dinner."

"We will. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Shikamaru and Choji waved goodbye before they left through the gate.

Kiba turned to see Hinata and Shino also ready to leave. "You guys too!?"

Hinata blushed slightly at Kiba's reaction. "Sorry Kiba, but you know how strict my father is and Shino kindly volunteered to walk me home."

The Inuzuka sighed as the bug user nodded in agreement. "Okay then, hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

"T-Thank you." Hinata replied, then turned to face the Uzumaki in the pool. "B-Bye Naruto."

The blonde snored lazily from where he was floating, yet Hinata fainted for no apparent reason. Shino quickly caught her and began carrying her back to her estate. Kiba closed the gate behind them and heard a strange sound coming from the pool.

"Ahem." Ino cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, yet Naruto continued to snore from his position. "I said: AHEM!" She shouted, finally knocking Naruto back into the world of the living.

"I think it's time we all played a certain game." Ino said slyly.

"What kinda game!?" Naruto asked enthusiastically as he took a seat on the pool's edge.

Sakura swam to Ino's side and revealed a glass bottle. "This kinda game."

"Spin the bottle hey?" Kiba smiled slyly as he took a seat next to his hot friend.

"No, truth or dare." Ino corrected, grabbing the bottle out of Sakura's hands. "Emphasis on the dare part. Boys versus girls?"

Whatever plan the blonde kunoichi had in mind, it was definitely working. No way in hell could Naruto or Kiba pass up such an opportunity. The two ninja gazed at each other and nodded in unison. "You're On!" Since they were so close, they knew they'd have an edge over the girls.

Both Sakura and Ino laughed mischievously as they climbed out of the pool and joined the other two ninja in a circle. "If either side does a dare, they get a point, deny it and the other team gets a point. First team to 3 wins, losing team cleans Guy-sensei's dirty tights for a month?"

"Deal!" The male ninja shouted.

"Then let's get started!" Sakura cheered as she spun the bottle. Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba...NARUTO!

The two girls evilly laughed at the blonde who began to silently panic. Whatever they had planned, he could easily see that it wasn't good!

"Naruto." Sakura began. "I dare you to lick chocolate sauce off of Kiba's pubic hair."

The blonde's expression was bleak. Sakura's dare was quite evil, yet he actually wanted to do it. Kiba was hot and he'd always felt something more than friendship for the brunette. Was today going to be the day he finally acted upon his feelings?

Kiba reached over and pulled an arm around Naruto. "Easy-Peasy, huh Naruto?" He smiled deviously.

The blonde returned the smile. "Real easy." Things just got interesting...

Sakura and Ino eyed the two of them as Naruto got up and went to go fetch some chocolate sauce from Kiba's kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with a big bottle and retook the seat next to his friend.

"You ready Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah." The Inuzuka gave his usual toothy grin as he laid back in front of the girls. He gazed up at Naruto and secretly took a lot of enjoyment out of what was happening. He took hold of his purple swimsuit and, with his thumbs, brought it low enough to reveal his trimmed hair. Kiba heard the girls squealing at his actions, but it was their dare. Who'd ever back down to a dare?

Naruto wanted to ravage his friend right there on the spot, but kept his actions at bay as he squirted some chocolate sauce on Kiba's fuzzy lower abdomen. He gave Ino and Sakura a quick smile before going down on all fours. The dog-nin's dick looked bigger than ever from that angle, but Naruto had to concentrate on the chocolate jungle in front of him. He silently went to work and began to lap up the sweet goodness on Kiba's soft skin. The Inuzuka moaned slightly at the blonde's actions, but kept his hormones under control as he watched the pink tongue that made its way over his forbidden patch. In a few minutes, Naruto had finished his sweet meal and pulled up to look at Ino and Sakura in the eyes.

The girls were shocked and very horny. The blonde could see their hard nipples pointing straight up under their thin bikini tops. Kiba pulled his costume back up and returned to his original position. He saw a small blob of chocolate on his friend's cheek, wiped it off with his finger and eagerly enjoyed the treat. "If I'm not mistaken, that gives us one point?"

"Aha." Sakura gulped.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, high-fiving his best friend. "Our turn to spin then?"

"Yeah and I've already got the perfect dare..." Kiba smiled.

"Then let's go!" The blonde shouted and spun the bottle. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura...INO!

The long-haired kunoichi looked in horror at the two boys in front of her. "What are you gonna make me do?"

Naruto turned to face the dog-nin, hoping that his dare was well worth it. Kiba cleared his throat. "I dare you to put your head by Naruto's naked ass and let him fart in your face!"

The girls gasped in unison. "Ew, No, that's disgusting!" Ino screamed.

"Then that's our point!" Kiba cheered, high-fiving his friend again. "I knew our fight in the chuunin exams would come in handy some day!"

"Was it really that bad?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah! I had my nose bandaged for two weeks, cause I was too scared to smell anything else!" The girls shivered at the mere thought of it happening to them.

"Well now you're a stronger person because of it!" Naruto smiled, patting Kiba on the back.

"That I am." Kiba laughed.

"Anyways..." Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Let's continue."

She spun the bottle and watched it make its way to...KIBA! She smiled deviously at the chance to get back in the game.

"C'mon Ino, hit me with your best shot!" The Inuzuka challenged.

"Yeah! We can handle anything!" Naruto declared.

"Okay, I dare Kiba to suck on the idiot's nipples before kissing him on the lips!"

"Who you calling an idiot!?" Naruto screamed.

"Seriously?" Kiba looked dumfounded.

"You denying it?" The long-haired girl asked, folding her arms triumphantly across her chest.

"You guys can forfeit?" Sakura added.

"Forfeit, but it's such an easy dare, right Naruto?"

"Yeah. Kiba and I won't lose to you guys!" He cheered. "C'mon Kiba, my chest is waiting."

The Inuzuka looked seductively at the blonde as he gently straddled him. The brunette placed his hands on the blonde's chest, clinging onto his muscles. Kiba could smell the tantalizing sweat on Naruto's skin as he brought his head closer to the blonde's body. He poked his tongue out and began to lick all around his friend's left nipple. Naruto gave short moans of pleasure as Kiba brought his mouth down and sucked on the hardening pink of his flesh.

"You two are just disgusting!" Sakura cried, climbing to her feet. "How can you do stuff like that!?"

"Yeah!" Ino joined in. "I can't believe you guys would abandon your morals for a lousy game. Let's go Sakura!"

The boys looked up in victory, climbed to their feet and began a silly dance. "We won, we won, we won!" They cheered.

The girls quickly wrapped towels around themselves before making their way over to Kiba's gate. "You guys are assholes!" Ino shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged.

"Yeah!" She shouted back.

"Then suck on this!" Naruto turned around and mooned Ino right there on the spot.

"Naruto you pig!" Sakura screamed and the two girls hurriedly left the estate.

Kiba and Naruto were doubled over in laughter. The brunette sounded like he was having a hernia, while the blonde still hadn't even pulled up his costume yet. Kiba looked up momentarily to see that the sunset had begun. He looked over at his friend and was given a delicious view of his ass. Kiba reached over and slapped him across the cheeks.

"Hey sexy, you staying over tonight?" He joked.

Naruto laughed before nodding eagerly. "Sounds like a plan. It's too hot to go home now, plus this swim suit's kinda digging into my skin."

"Just skinny dip." Kiba suggested as he lied down on his stomach over the towel in front of him. "I'm gonna tan my ass now anyways." The Inuzuka reached behind himself and freed his tight, muscular ass from its purple prison.

Naruto felt himself drooling as his gaze returned to the swimming costume he was wearing. "Sounds like a plan."

Kiba watched as the blonde removed his swimsuit and showed off a nice, uncut dick. It was about five inches soft and the same colour as the rest of his body. The Inuzuka was surprised to find that his friend was completely smooth all over and it turned him on immensely! "Looking good Naruto!" He howled.

The blonde pulled a ridiculous pose before jumping into the pool. He swam around for a bit before getting tired of the water. He hoisted himself out and went to sit next to his friend.

"You finished being naked in my pool?" The brunette asked looking up. Naruto was sitting right in front of him, with a raised right leg that made his dick fall right in front of Kiba's face.

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling a bit horny after our little game." He replied. "Did you see how hard Sakura and Ino were getting under their tops?"

"Of course." The Inuzuka replied, hoisting himself up on his elbows. "Those thin bikinis hid nothing from my eyes."

Naruto laughed at his comment. "They were pretty revealing! On the other hand, so are ours."

Kiba sat up and looked at the blonde. "Are you kidding? Not even when my costume was down did they get a glance at my dick!" He announced, grabbing his crotch in the process.

The blonde laughed even more. "You know. In all our years we've been friends, I don't think I've ever seen you naked." He said with his dick hardening right in front of Kiba.

The Inuzuka looked at his close friend and his eyes were filled with lust. Naruto's cock was growing right in front of him and the blonde wasn't even trying to hide it. His member rose to a full 7 inches, dangling deliciously in front of the brunette. Kiba looked seductively at his friend, feeling his own rod begin to rise. "Want me to show you then Naruto?"

The blonde gulped down. Kiba's hand was preventing him from seeing his friend's package. It was now or never. "Yeah."

Kiba moved his hand and Naruto saw a huge head poking out from the costume. The Inuzuka pulled the purple material down and literally exposed a monster! It was a thick, long and hard rod, nestled in between a bush of neatly trimmed pubic hair. The blonde gasped at the sight of the uncut member. "That's insane! How big are you!?"

"11 inches." Kiba declared proudly. He watched Naruto's 7 incher throb in ecstasy at the sight of his hardness. "You wanna touch it?"

Kiba didn't even need to ask as the blonde's hand found its way onto his enormous member. The touch made his dick jump, as the brunette had never been felt by anyone besides himself. He moaned softly as Naruto began to slowly stroke his dick. Kiba couldn't believe what was happening! He had always dreamed of doing things with his friend, but he never thought they'd ever come true!

The blonde had begun to stroke himself as well, moving rhythmically with Kiba's member. "D-Don't stop Naruto!" The dog-nin moaned loudly. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life, that is until he felt something wet make contact with his dick. He gazed done to find Naruto licking the base of his cock.

"I've always wanted to do this Kiba!" He smiled, before taking the brunette's head into his mouth. The Inuzuka moaned loudly at the warmth that enveloped his member. Naruto pulled back Kiba's foreskin and licked the underside of his head. The dog-nin felt his climax begin to escalate, so he placed his hands on Naruto's head.

"N-Naruto please! I'm gonna cum!" The blonde didn't stop. He took in more and more of Kiba's dick until he had about half of it in his mouth. His friend had his fingers in the blonde's ruffled hair, moving them in synch with his bobbing head. Kiba couldn't hold on anymore. He felt the sensation build up inside like a fiery inferno. "I-I'm Cumming!" He shouted. Naruto sucked harder until his mouth was full of Kiba's delicious seed. The Uzumaki sucked it down like ramen as the brunette's dick sprayed like a fountain in his mouth. Naruto sucked down the last of the sweet and salty treat before releasing the softening member from his mouth.

Kiba pulled him up and crashed their lips together in a heated moment. His tongue pushed its way into Naruto's mouth as the two hot bodies clung to each other for support. Kiba brought his hands up to caress the blonde's face as Naruto held onto his shoulders. After a few minutes, they released each other and gasped for air.

"That was amazing." Kiba managed to say.

"We're not done yet though." The Uzumaki said seductively as he nudged Kiba's member with his fat bubble butt. "Don't you wanna punish me for mooning Ino?" He asked innocently.

The Inuzuka took the bait. He pulled Naruto back down for another kiss as his member began to recover. The blonde's warm body was addictive and Kiba had to have more. He began to explore his friend's body all over, soon stopping by his hairless dick. The dog-nin clutched it tightly as he stroked it back and forth for his blonde bombshell. Naruto moaned in pleasure and began sucking one of his fingers. As Kiba continued, the blonde reached behind himself and stuck a finger in his own ass hole. The Inuzuka had never seen anything so hot! Naruto felt something prod along his crack and he realised Kiba was hard again. He removed his finger, bringing his asshole teasingly above his friend's dick.

"How badly do you want me?" He asked innocently.

Kiba brought his hands up and caressed his friend's body. "Very badly."

"What are you going to do to me?"

The Inuzuka looked up hungrily. "Fuck you like the horny slut you are!"

Without warning, Kiba shoved his 11 inch dick straight into Naruto's awaiting hole. The blonde screamed from pain as he readjusted himself on Kiba's hips. The Inuzuka began thrusting up and down as his member slid in and out of Naruto's ass hole. After a few minutes, pain turned into pleasure and Kiba's slow thrusts had turned into a rocketing piston. The blonde rode Kiba all the way, moaning and shouting in pleasure with every thrust. The dog-nin reached up and started stroking Naruto's member at a fiery pace. The blonde couldn't last much longer.

"I'm really c-close K-Kiba!" He shouted. "Fuck me deeper! Fill me while I cum!" The Inuzuka gladly accepted the offer, thrusting deeper and deeper into Naruto's hole. The blonde screamed as Kiba found his pleasure spot, but soon he was already past the point of no return. The brunette's stroking became faster as Naruto fired 5 long ropes of cum all over Kiba's face. The blonde screamed as each burst erupted out of his member, clenching tightly onto the Inuzuka's rod. Kiba followed suit and soon filled Naruto's ass with an ocean of cum. The blonde leaned forward and licked up the milky substance before smothering Kiba in another kiss.

The two boys panted heavily as Naruto climbed off of Kiba's dick. A tiny PLOP could be heard as the blonde fell next to the Inuzuka. The blonde smiled at his friend, who easily returned it.

"Guess Ino was right about us." The brunette breathed.

"Looks that way!" Naruto laughed. "I'm still sleeping over though right?"

Kiba smiled at him. "Definitely!"

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it :)

Hopefully it was okay, but I know I need to work on making the actual lemon bit longer.

Please R&R to let me know what you think :)


End file.
